


Терапия прикосновений

by Katrinos, WTF_Teen_Wolf_Rare_Pairings_2020



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: AU, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-17 18:38:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17565869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katrinos/pseuds/Katrinos, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Teen_Wolf_Rare_Pairings_2020/pseuds/WTF_Teen_Wolf_Rare_Pairings_2020
Summary: — Ты обнимаешь Питера. Почему ты его обнимаешь? — спросил Дерек.— Он только что вышел из комы. Я даже не хочу думать о том, как долго он обходился без объятий, — объяснил Стайлз.Или рассказ о том, как Стайлз сорвал планы Питера, заобнимав его.





	Терапия прикосновений

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Touch Therapy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15425889) by [syriala](https://archiveofourown.org/users/syriala/pseuds/syriala). 



> AU по первому сезону

Стайлз зашел больницу, прижимая телефон к уху и потирая все еще ноющий лоб. Дерек был зол, но у него не было права так обращаться со Стайлзом. Ведь его уловка принесла им необходимую информацию, и Дерек должен быть за это благодарен.

Стайлз заглянул в палату Питера Хейла, где тот должен был находиться, но нашел лишь пустое кресло-коляску.

— Ну, его тут тоже нет, — сказал он Дереку по телефону.

— Что? — спросил Дерек и Стайлз закатил глаза.

— Его тут нет, он пропал, Дерек, — повторил он и несколько секунд слушал тишину на другом конце провода. 

— Стайлз, быстро уходи оттуда, это он! Он — Альфа! Уходи! — вдруг закричал на него Дерек, и все кусочки мозаики сложились в голове Стайлза.

Конечно, это был Питер.

Стайлз повернулся, выходя из палаты и готовый унестись прочь, но Питер уже стоял там, прислонившись к стене.

Стайлз уставился на него, а Питер вдруг улыбнулся.

— Должно быть, ты Стайлз, — предположил он, и почему все Хейлы говорили таким вкрадчивым голосом, что с ними было не так?

Стайлз сделал несколько шагов назад, но обернувшись, чуть не столкнулся с сиделкой.

— Что ты здесь делаешь? Время для посещений вышло, — сказала она и было что-то зловещее в ее голосе, презрительно резкое, чего не хватало даже Питеру. 

— Вы, — Стайлз сначала указал на нее, а потом на Питера. — И вы!

Питер только смотрел на него и Стайлз повернулся к сиделке.

— Так это вы… — проговорил он и умолк, только чтобы снова повернуть. — О мой... а он… — «альфа», хотел сказать Стайлз, но слова застряли комом в горле.

— О, Господи, я здесь умру, — запричитал Стайлз, схватившись рукой за голову. — Умру!

Питер лишь продолжал рассматривать его, а Стайлз оглядывался то на Питера, то на сиделку, пока внезапно не появился Дерек.

Он вырубил сиделку точным ударом локтя по лицу и уставился на своего дядю.

— Так не хорошо, она моя сиделка, — произнес Питер, почти что недовольно.

— Она долбанная психопатка, которая помогает тебе убивать, — ответил ему Дерек. — Убирайся отсюда, — после приказал он Стайлзу, который в шоке уставился на него, при этом усиленно крутя шестеренками в своей голове. 

Но Стайлз не двинулся и Дерек зарычал на него. Стайлз снова повернулся к Питеру, смотрящему на них с легкой улыбкой на лице, словно все происходящее его ужасно забавляло, и Стайлз принял молниеносное решение. 

Возможно, это было глупым решением, которое могло бы запросто его уничтожить, но он доверился интуиции.

Стайлз наконец двинулся с места, но не ушел с дороги или встал за Дерека, как должен бы был, а пошел прямо к Питеру.

Питер внимательно наблюдал за ним, следя за каждым его движением, но не сделал ни попытки, чтобы атаковать. Стайлз же, игнорируя предупреждающий рык Дерека, в последний раз глубоко вздохнул, а после просто обнял Питера.

Он обхватил Питера руками, притянув его к себе ближе, а потом так и держал. Питер, к нескончаемому удивлению Стайлза, не пошевелил и мускулом. Он, казалось, замер на месте и Стайлз решил, что он оказался прав.

Питер сильно изголодался по прикосновениям, он не знал хорошего, доброго объятия годы, и сердце Стайлза болезненно сжалось лишь подумав об этом.

— Ты обнимаешь Питера, — сказал Дерек позади них, с явным замешательством в голосе.

— Ага, — согласился Стайлз, не двинувшись с места. 

— Почему ты его обнимаешь? — спросил Дерек, и Стайлз пожал плечами насколько вообще мог, все еще не отпуская Питера. 

— Он только что вышел из комы. Я даже не хочу думать о том, как долго он обходился без объятий, — объяснил Стайлз.

— Он опасен, — прорычал Дерек появившись в поле зрения, явно готовый оторвать Стайлза от Питера.

— Он может быть опасным, потому что никто не обнимал его, хотя, Дерек, откуда тебе знать.

— Ты меня не обнимал, — вдруг буркнул Дерек, и Стайлз вздохнул прямо в шею Питера.

— И смотри, куда нас это привело. Ты злишься и рычишь, швыряешь беззащитных людей в стены и бьешь их головы о руль, — сказал ему Стайлз. — Стоило обнять тебя, едва увидев, — пробормотал он, а потом проговорил громче, — Я стараюсь все исправить с твоим дядей.

Стайлзу хотелось верить, что дрожь у него под ладонями была смехом Питера, а не рычанием, ведь последнее могло означать весьма кровавые последствия для Стайлза.

— Я все еще здесь, — напомнил им Питер, словно бы кто-нибудь из них действительно мог об этом забыть.

— Знаю, — раздраженно ответил Стайлз. — Но пока ты не обнимаешь меня в ответ, то моя работа тут еще не закончена.

И Стайлз просто обомлел, когда его внезапно обняли, притянув ближе, также как и Дерек, судя по его округлившимся глазам. 

— Видишь, вот так, — пробормотал Стайлз, поглаживая ладонями спину Питера, дрожащего под прикосновениями. 

Питер глубоко вздохнул, и практически обмяк в объятиях, отчего Стайлз пошатнулся, внезапно приняв вес тела Питера на себя, но устоял, не разомкнув рук. 

— Стайлз, отпусти его, — потребовал Дерек. — Он убил Лору!

— Которой надо было сразу же обнять его, только приехав сюда, — сказал Стайлз, не признавая, что Дерек мог быть прав. 

Питер был опасен и он убивал людей.

Но то, как он порывисто дышал в шею Стайлза, как все еще дрожал под его прикосновением, и как отчаянно цеплялся за него, Стайлз не мог заставить себя отойти от Питера. Иногда, все что нужно людям — это немного доброты. И еще Стайлз знал, что если он сейчас отпустит Питера, то Дерек непременно набросится на своего дядю.

— Стайлз, отойди от него, — зарычал Дерек, сверкая глазами и выпустив когти.

— Нет, — отказался Стайлз и опешил, когда Питер пробурчал то же самое ему в шею.

— Нет, — громче повторил Питер, крепче обхватывая Стайлза руками, который просто сдался и полностью растаял в объятиях Питера.

Чисто сработано.

***

Стайлз был рад, что сам приглядывал за Эллисон и Лидией, потому что хотя Скотт и заверил его, что справится и Стайлзу нет необходимости слоняться поблизости, смотрел он только на Эллисон и, конечно же, не заметил притаившуюся в конце магазина фигуру человека.

Стайлз сделал глубокий вдох, а после направился прямо к Питеру, как бы невзначай становясь рядом с ним.

— Что ты задумал? — с беспокойством спросил он его, проследив за пристальным взглядом того в сторону Эллисон.

— О, Боже, Стайлз, неужели ты везде? — спросил Питер, не сводя глаз с Эллисон.

— Я лишь пытаюсь защитить своих друзей, — отозвался Стайлз, подходя ближе к Питеру. — Так что, будь добр, скажи, что ты не собираешься устраивать кровавую резню прямо посреди молла.

— А кровавая резня в другом месте подойдет? — спросил Питер, приподняв бровь, и наконец повернул голову посмотреть на Стайлза.

— Возможно, смотря что за люди, — смиренно отозвался Стайлз, вспоминая то, что он уже выяснил о пожаре и людях, убитых Питером.

— Она Арджент, тоже, — прошипел Питер, и Стайлз увидел, как его глаза засветились красным. 

— Она невиновна, — парировал Стайлз, надеясь что Питер возьмет себя под контроль и не раскроет весь сверхъестественный мир в чертовом молле. — Она даже не знает про сверхъестественное.

— Еще, — прорычал Питер. — Будь уверен, Кейт втянет ее в это.

— Питер, — проговорил Стайлз и повернулся к нему. — Поверь мне, когда я сказал, что Эллисон не станет проблемой. Я не позволю, так что не нужно ее трогать, ладно? И то же самое касается Скота, — добавил он.

Питер внимательно посмотрел на него, словно ища в его словах хоть тень лжи, и Стайлз потянулся, чтобы ухватиться за рукав пальто Питера.

— Я не стал бы лгать тебе, не про это, — искренне сказал он, и сам удивился этому, так же, как и Питер.

Стайлз не понимал, почему ему было так необходимо, чтобы Питер поверил ему, доверился, но он вовсе не хотел его подводить.

— Ты определенно полон сюрпризов, — проговорил Питер и сделал движение, словно хотел прижаться к Стайлзу, но передумал в последний момент.

Стайлз не мог просто так это оставить. Он притянул Питера к себе за рукав, тут же стискивая в объятиях, и прямо как в больнице Питер растаял в его руках, но в этот раз сразу, едва они соприкоснулись.

— Не причиняй вреда Эллисон или Скотту, — прошептал Стайлз в волосы Питера, прижавшись еще ближе, когда рука Питера обняла его за талию.

— Хорошо, — фыркнул Питер, и Стайлз сжал его. — А теперь возвращайся к друзьям, моя глупая бета начинает догадываться, что ты пропал. 

— Можно подумать, что своими чувствами он знает где я, — пробормотал Стайлз и Питер тихо усмехнулся себе под нос. 

— Я точно немного ошибся, — признался он, пожав плечами на вопросительный взгляд Стайлза. — Ты бы стал великолепным волком.

Стайлз чуть не спросил, почему же он тогда не предложил ему укус, но Питер мгновенно ускользнул, едва Скотт подошел к нему.

Стайлз лишь надеялся, что Питер сдержит свое обещание.

***

Стайлз несся по полю для лакросса. У него чуть сердце не выскочило из груди, стоило увидеть Лидию на земле и склонившегося над ней Питера.

— Что случилось? — прокричал он прежде, чем затормозить и упасть на колени рядом. — Она ранена? — спросил он Питера, взглянувшего на него.

— Нет, — ответил он и встал. — Она упала в обморок, увидев как я обернулся.

— Упала в обморок? — переспросил Стайлз, снова посмотрел на Лидию и успокоился, не заметив явных повреждений. 

— Да, — проговорил Питер и закатил глаза. — Не все принимают новости о сверхъестественном так же хорошо, как ты, — сказал он тут же насупившемуся Стайлзу.

— Что ты вообще здесь делаешь? 

— Я здесь, — начал Питер и протянув когтистый палец, надавил им под подбородком Стайлза, заставив того подняться, — чтобы получить твою помощь, — закончил он и потерся носом о щеку Стайлза. 

— И приставать к подростку, ясно, — прошептал Стайлз, не в силах промолчать, но Питер только рассмеялся.

— Ты первый начал обниматься, а я не несу за это ответственности, — ответил Питер и просто притянул Стайлза для еще одного объятия.

Стайлз вздохнул, словно это было самым худшим, что с ним могло случиться, хотя он не мог не расслабиться в руках Питера.

Тот хорошо обнимался.

— Так в чем нужна моя помощь? — спросил он, шепча слова в чужую шею, и Питер потерся щекой о голову Стайлза, явно помечая его запахом.

— Найти Дерека, — ответил Питер и отпустил Стайлза. — Думаю, Ардженты поймали его и мне нужно, чтобы ты нашел его для меня.

— И с какой стати мне делать то, что ты со своими волчьими чувствами не можешь? 

— Разве ты здесь не самый умный? — парировал Питер, и Стайлз чуточку возгордился от этой похвалы, но шестеренки в его голове уже вовсю заработали.

— Что? — спросил Питер после минуты тишины, явно прочитав что-то по выражению лица Стайлза. 

— По-моему, — задумчиво начал Стайлз. — По-моему, Дерек знал, что его поймают. Когда они стреляли в него и Скотта, кажется, Дерек забрал его телефон.

— Зачем? — Питер хотел знать и Стайлз едва не закатил глаза, вовремя вспомнив, что Питер шесть лет провел в коме.

— Сейчас во всех телефонах есть GPS. И с его помощью, если телефон все еще включен, ты можешь его найти. 

— _Ты_ можешь его найти, — поправил Питер и Стайлз согласно кивнул.

м Хотя мне нужен ноут, так что нам стоит сначала вернуться ко мне, — объяснил он Питеру, старательно уводящего его с поля для лакросса, держа руку на его пояснице.

— Я не очень спешу, — заверил он, и Стайлз просто не мог не воспользоваться этим, прильнув к Питеру.

***

Стайлза все еще потряхивало после стычки с Крисом Арджентом, когда они с Джексоном притормозили у разрушенного дома Хейлов, но он быстро оценил сложившуюся ситуацию. Питер был в альфа-форме, Эллисон присела у бессознательного тела Криса, а Скотт низко припал к земле, готовый атаковать.

Совсем не то, что Питер обещал.

— Питер, — выкрикнул Стайлз, едва выйдя из машины.

Его отчаянный крик остановил разворачивающийся бой, и даже Питер посмотрел на него, опустившись на все четыре лапы и светя красными глазами.

— Питер, ты мне обещал. Ты сказал, что не причинишь вред Эллисон или Скотту, м напомнил ему Стайлз, надеясь что сможет достучаться до Питера.

Но Питер лишь зарычал на него, ярче сверкая глазами и Стайлз понял, что так это не сработает. Сейчас Питер был слишком сильно переполнен яростью, чтобы осознанно понимать человеческую речь. Поэтому Стайлз осторожно подошел к нему, игнорируя испуганный возглас Скотта и напряженно тихое «Стайлз» Джексона. Но Стайлз смотрел только на Питера, который жадно следил за каждым его движением.

— Давай же, Питер, — прошептал он, тихо и успокаивающе, и тот вдруг гортанно завыл, придавая Стайлзу уверенности в том, что он может просто подойти и обнять его громадную альфа-форму.

Было немного неудобно, когда Питер вот так навис над ним, но Стайлз, все равно зарылся пальцами в шерсть и притянул ближе к себе. Он расслышал обеспокоенный вскрик Скотта, когда морда Питера оказалась очень близко к его шее, настолько, что Стайлз чувствовал каждый вздох Питера, однако тот не причинил ему никакого вреда. 

Вместо этого он задрожал и внезапно вернулся в человеческую форму, обнаженный и явно истощенный, но едва Стайлз собрался отойти, Питер крепко его обнял. 

— Ты мог пострадать, — хрипло сказал он, и Стайлз не мог поверить что это было его жизнью прямо сейчас.

— Неа, — легко ответил он, с большей уверенностью, чем до этого момента. — Я тебе слишком нравлюсь, чтобы ранить меня, даже одичавшим ты это знаешь. 

Питер только стиснул его в ответ на это, но Стайлз был уверен, что прав. Иначе прямо сейчас он бы валялся растерзанным трупом на земле.

— Ну, хватит, — наконец сказал Стайлз, когда Питер даже не двинулся, чтобы отстраниться от Стайлза, и вместо этого начал обнюхивать его шею. — Найдем тебе какую-нибудь одежду, а потом отвезем домой.

Питер напрягся, но Стайлз поспешил его успокоить.

— В мой дом. Надо, чтобы ты объяснил эти оборотнические штучки моему отцу, а потом ты останешься с нами, — решительно проговорил он.

— Стайлз, ты не можешь все рассказать своему отцу, — вдруг возразил Скотт стоя за ним. — И нам нужно разобраться с Питером. Мне надо снова стать человеком, а он лекарство.

— Мой отец шериф, — с нажимом сказал Стайлз и отстранился от Питера, достаточно для того, чтобы взглянуть на Скотта. — Ему стоит знать обо всем этом дерьме. Он уже раз пострадал. Я не допущу этого снова.

— Обычно шериф всё знает, — вдруг проговорил Питер еще до сих пор хриплым голосом. — Но нас здесь не было, чтобы рассказать ему, когда его избрали.

Не то, чтобы Стайлз удивился услышав об этом. Действительно было очень глупо, что местный шериф ничего не знал.

— И с сожалением сообщаю, что лекарства нет, совсем, — и Питер зубасто ухмыльнулся Скотту. — Не знаю, кто сказал тебе это, но они тебе солгали.

— Что? Дерек не солгал бы, — промямлил Скотт, и Стайлз закатил глаза.

Конечно же, Дерек соврал бы, если бы это означало получить помощь Скотта.

И пока он об этом думал, Дерек попытался ускользнуть в ночи, уползти обратно в дом, но Стайлз был уже сыт всем этим по горло. Он явно облажался с Дереком, не обняв того в самый первый раз, и готов был исправить свою ошибку.

— Ты! — выкрикнул он, указав на Дерека, наконец выпутавшись из объятий Питера и подойдя ближе.

Дерек сжался под его взглядом и выглядел как олень в свете фар, но Стайлза это не остановило.

— Иди сюда, — потребовал он, стоя в нескольких шагах от него. 

— Прости, — сказал Дерек, ни на сантиметр не двинувшись в его сторону. — Мне нужна была его помощь, а иначе он бы не помог, — объяснил он и Стайлз едва снова не закатил глаза.

— Знаю. А сейчас, черт побери, иди сюда, — опять потребовал он, и Дерек, казалось, весь внутренне собрался, выпрямившись и расправив плечи, прежде чем пойти навстречу. 

Что-то в Стайлзе надломилось, видя, насколько явно Дерек был готов к очередному бою, к очередной боли, и Стайлз просто не мог ждать, пока Дерек дойдет до него. Он сам преодолел последние несколько шагов и решительно обнял Дерека.

Дерек был весь напряженный и действительно было неуютно где-то с полминуты. Но Стайлз на этот раз отступать не собирался и не отпустил бы Дерека до тех пор, пока тот наконец хотя бы немного не расслабился.

— Мне жаль, что я не обнял тебя, когда мы впервые встретились или даже в больнице, — прошептал Стайлз у щеки Дерека и почувствовал легкую дрожь под ладонями.

Дереку понадобилась еще минута, пока он наконец со вздохом не сдался и не обхватил Стайлза руками, отвечая на объятие. Он потерся щекой о волосы Стайлза, точно так же блуждая ладонями по его спине, и Стайлз не смог сдержать смешка. 

Оборотни и их любовь помечать запахом. 

В конце концов, Дерек отстранился, проведя ладонью по его руке, и точно так же сделал и Стайлз, а потом Стайлз ненадолго сжал его ладонь, прежде чем Дерек шагнул назад.

— Ты не можешь обнимать каждого и надеяться на лучшее, милый, — вдруг проговорил Питер, стоя за ними и поглаживая рукой по спине Стайлза, явно стараясь скрыть запах племянника на нем.

— Да, неужели, — усмехнулся Стайлз и повернулся. — Пока что это отлично срабатывает.

— Но однажды кто-нибудь вырвет тебе горло из-за этого, — сказал ему Питер, и Стайлз нагло усмехнулся.

— Как будто ты позволишь меня ранить, — произнес он, и Питер удивленно посмотрел на него.

— О, а ты мне и правда нравишься, дорогой, — проворковал Питер и быстро потерся о его щеку.

— Ладно, хорошего понемножку, — заворчал Стайлз и оттолкнул голову Питера, совсем не волнуясь, когда глаза того на мгновение вспыхнули красным. — Оденься, не все хотят видеть твои причиндалы. 

— У меня найдется подходящая одежда, — тихо проговорил Дерек и кивнул прямо на сгоревший дом.

Точно. Дерек все еще жил в нем. Это стоило исправить и как можно быстрее.

— Ты тоже пойдешь с нами, — решил Стайлз и указал на Дерека. — Так что, никаких исчезновений.

Дерек кивнул прежде, чем увести своего дядю в дом, и Стайлз повернулся к Скотту, Джексону, Эллисон и Крису.

Скотт, казалось, был все еще зол, в то время, как Джексон, Эллисон и Крис в основновном находились в замешательстве.

— Ты обнял альфу потерявшего контроль, — осуждающе сказал Крис, хотя он, казалось, пытался все еще это осознать.

— Да, точно.

— Но… — начал было Крис, но похоже не смог подобрать слова.

— Что, ты тоже хочешь? — спросил Стайлз и развел руками в стороны словно был готов подойти и тоже обнять Криса.

Крис же сделал шаг назад, раньше чем громкий рык донесся до них из дома, и Стайлз опустил руки.

— О Боже, держи свои инстинкты под контролем, — крикнул он Питеру, и вдруг Стайлз на секунду задумался, когда же его накроет шоком от происходящего.

Все же так с сумасшедшим убийцей не разговаривают.

— Не обнимать охотников, — заявил Питер возвращаясь из дома, наконец снова одетый, и по его голосу было понятно, что он не потерпит никаких возражений.

— Кажется, что он все равно этого не оценит, — сказал Стайлз, кивнув на Криса, который притянул Эллисон и Джексона ближе.

— Вскоре мы будем готовы к переговорам, — дал знать им Питер, и лицо Криса ожесточилось.

— Ты только что убил мою сестру, переговоров не будет.

— После того, как она сожгла всю его семью, и пыталась убить как минимум трех человек, один из которых ни в чем не повинный Скотт. Думаю, не вам судить, — немедленно парировал Стайлз, смотря, как Крис сжал челюсти. 

Он знал, что Крис рано или поздно придет. Правда о том, что именно Кейт убила Хейлов, была слишком тяжела сейчас, и ему нужно время все обдумать, но он либо заключит сделку, либо уедет. Стайлз об этом позаботится.

Крис бросил на него взгляд, который весьма явно показывал, что он так же хорошо это понимал, прежде чем направился к порше, жестами указав Джексону с Эллисон забираться внутрь и протянув руку забрать ключи. И, похоже, он собирался оставить труп своей сестры и тети Эллисон позади.

Скорее всего, Стайлз не даст им и шанса похоронить ее. Он еще не знал, как она умерла, но все его исследования говорили о том, что люди могут обратиться и от когтей, а он не был готов пойти на такой риск. Они ее сожгут и покончат с этим.

— Стайлз, — вдруг сказал Скотт и он понял, что совершенно о нем забыл.

— Что? — спросил Стайлз, уже уводя Питера и Дерека подальше от дома.

Скотт печально смотрел вслед Джексону и единственной машине, готовясь к путешествию до дома на своих двоих.

— Ты сам не понимаешь, что говоришь, — осуждающе проговорил он. — Ты не можешь им доверять! И как ты вообще обо всем узнал?

— Сложил все воедино сам, не то, чтобы ты со мной чем-то поделился, — ответил Стайлз, остудив пыл Скотта. — Я пытался сказать тебе, предупреждал тебя, но ты просто не слушал.

— Но Питер…

— Обещал мне не причинять вреда тебе и Эллисон и не причинил, так ведь, — перебил Стайлз Скотта, который сердито смотрел на него.

— Он собирался! — попытался Скотт снова, но Стайлз уже немного отвлекся на ладонь опустившуюся на его поясницу.

— Я ненадолго потерял контроль, но я бы никогда осознанно не нарушил обещание, данное Стайлзу, — сказал Питер и Скотт тупо уставился на него. 

— А я в итоге вернул его обратно, так что не понимаю, в чем твоя проблема, — добавил Стайлз.

— Но так не может быть всегда! 

— Учитывая, что это сработало уже в третий раз, то я бы сказал, что вот тут ты неправ, — пояснил Стайлз и охотно откинул голову назад, когда Питер наклонился обнюхать его шею.

Скотт таращился на них с гримасой ужаса на лице, но Стайлзу было все равно. Стайлз был совершенно офигительным укротителем оборотней, а Скотт смирится рано или поздно.

— А теперь, если я правильно помню, нужно переговорить с твоим отцом? — спросил Питер, и Стайлз кивнул, хотя и боялся разговора с отцом.

— У нас есть гостевая комната, вы можете ее занять, — решительно сказал Стайлз Питеру с Дереком и повернулся, готовый, наконец, оставить события этой ночи позади.

Он повел Дерека с Питером к своему дому, уже обдумывая, как обрушить на отца сверхъестественные новости, когда чужая ладонь легла ему на шею. Стайлз оглянулся, и увидел Питера, смотрящего на него с беспокойством, однако Стайлз уже расслабился под тяжелой, теплой ладонью на своей шее. 

Питер, казалось, отлично это понял, поэтому он слегка улыбнулся Стайлзу, а потом так и держал руку, не убирая до конца пути. Похоже, не только оборотни наслаждались прикосновениями, а Стайлзу было грех жаловаться. 

Когда Дерек слегка обхватил запястье Стайлза, не удерживая, а лишь едва дотрагиваясь, Стайлз легко вздохнул. Если это именно то, чем была стая, то он был всецело за.


End file.
